


Never Again

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Guilt, Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma tries to think of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> For Nope.
> 
> Content includes consensual adult twin-sibling incest.

Her fingers pressing down around her lips, Padma tries to think of anything else. She holds Best Lesbian Erotica open in front of her, but her eyes keep sliding away; it bores her, anonymous and empty. Tries not to think— not to remember Parvati's hair falling sweetly in her face, her soft half-tickling hands on Padma's hips, her thighs, oh please yes—

Afterwards, she lies still, clutching the sheets, breathing guilt. Picks up the book from where it fell to the floor, and sits on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the pages. Makes herself— again— that hollow promise.


End file.
